sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Sidekick
Überschallknall The Sidekick Nächste Episode ☀"Der Sidekick" ist die erste Episode in der Sonic Boom-Fernsehserie. Es zuerst am 8. November 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 19. November 2014 in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. ☀Zusammenfassung Während eines besonders gefährlichen Begegnung mit Eggman, Tails ist verletzt. Sonic beschließt, dass als sein Kumpel ist zu gefährlich für Tails und feuert ihn zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Auditions für einen Kumpel statt. Eggman gilt für den Job. ☀Einsätze Team Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose Meilen "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Burnbot (Erster Auftritt) Cubot Dr. Eggman Anspruchsvolle Beaver (Erster Auftritt) Mike the Ox (Erster Auftritt) Orbot Wild Cat (Erster Auftritt) Wolfie (Erster Auftritt) ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Episode finden Sie unter Der Sidekick / Transcript. Innerhalb der Spalten einer Schlucht, verfolgt Sonic seinen bogen nemisis Dr. Eggman, der versucht, in seinem Eggmobile entkommen Das Paar tritt in eine korkenzieherförmigen Schachtes, wo Dr. Eggman Vorladung Burnbot um Sonic zu zerstören, aber Sonic spottet die Widersprüchlichkeit der Burnbot zu nennen, da seine einzigen Waffen sind ein Paar von Zangenklauen. Unabhängig davon, Sonic und Burnbot jagen einander um die dem Bergwerksschacht. Tails gelangt dann in der Tornado, wo er Kontakte Sonic über ihre Kommunikatoren für die Errichtung ihrer Speeding Schaukel Überraschung. Wie Sonic und Burnbot bist dabei, kollidieren in der Welle, fliegt Tails in und hilft Sonic durch die Bereitstellung eines Enerbeam für ihn zu erfassen, so dass Sonic auf rund schwingen und kick den Roboter in eine Mauer. Allerdings bekommt Burnbot und Clips das Tornado-Flügel, was Tails zu fallen; Sonic plädiert für Tails auszuwerfen, aber fehlerhafte Ausrüstung verlässt ihn stecken in der Ebene. Sonic hetzt, um zu helfen, aber wird in eine andere Scharmützel mit Burnbot. Mit Eile, er klopfen einen Felsbrocken auf sie und die Welle austritt, nur um Tails Crash zu sehen. Wie Sonic rennt zu den Trümmern, entscheidet Eggman so gut zurückziehen, wobei Burnbot mit ihm. Sonic findet Tails bewusstlos und in einem schlechten Zustand, aber am Leben; wie er trägt ihn zurück nach Hause, schwört Sonic, nie sein Freund lassen Sie in jeder Gefahr mehr. ☀Zurück im Tails 'House, erwacht Tails zur Freude Sonics. Tails ist bereit, wieder in Aktion zu bekommen, aber Sonic statt sagt ihm, er geht in den Vorruhestand von seinem Job als Handlanger. Diese Erklärung lässt nur Tails verwirrt, so Sonic sagt ihm unverblümt, er wurde gefeuert. Trotz schlechtes Gewissen über seine Entscheidung, Sonic beginnt die Werbung für seine "Kumpel versuchen-outs", in dem alle qualifizierten Kandidaten sind willkommen, so dass Tails kann im Ruhestand bleiben. Bei Dr. Eggman Höhle, Eggman, Orbot und Cubot lernen über Sonics Try-outs. Während Eggman findet diese unglaubliche (trotz zeigt einige Interesse daran Sonics Freundin), macht es ihm eine böse Regelung schlüpfen. ☀Bei Sonics Shack, sind die Handlanger versuchen-outs auf Hochtouren, mit Sonic als Interviewer und mehrere Teilnehmer wartet. Der erste gezeigte Teilnehmer ist ein eifriger Amy Rose, der versucht, Sonic durch Jonglage und Gesang zu beeindrucken, sondern zweimal fehl. Der nächste Kandidat ist Fastidious Beaver, die er gibt zu, dass er ein Feigling ist. Schließlich Knuckles die Echidna tritt in die Try-outs, obwohl er glaubt, Sonic qualifiziert ist, sein Kumpel, statt sein. ☀Am Ende der Try-outs gilt eine verhüllte Gestalt und Sonic wird von seinen Antworten auf die Fragen beeindruckt. Allerdings ist die Zahl dann enttarnt sich ungeschickt und offenbart sich Tails, der versucht, seine Rolle zurückfordern können. Sonic weigert sich, aber Tails stellt fest, dass das Plakat ihn nie aus der Anwendung ausgeschlossen. Eggman zeigt dann für den Job zu bewerben, aber während Sonic ist gegen sie verwendet Eggman das gleiche Argument wie Tails. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Sonic ist dagegen, widerwillig lässt er sie auf zu bewegen, um die nächste Runde und zusätzlich nimmt die Fastidious Beaver als dritter Kandidat und alternative. ☀Um seine Kandidaten zu testen, hat Sonic ihnen Rennen auf hoverboards zum Mount Sicherheit, eine rote Fahne dort einzufangen. Während Eggman gibt Fastidious einen frühen Start, um ihn zum Schweigen zu, Tails und Eggman bald die Führung übernehmen. Eggman versucht dann seines Bordwaffen gegen Tails zu verwenden, aber die letztere gelingt, sie zu vermeiden, während versehentlich klopfen Anspruchsvolle aus dem Rennen. Wie Sonic Uhren auf, Tails und Eggman auf den nächsten Teil von ihr zu bewegen und fliegen in Richtung der Flagge in ihren Tornado und Eggmobile. Wie sie fliegen in Richtung der Flagge, verrät Eggman, dass seine wahre Grund für die Verbindung der Try-outs war es, sowohl Tails und Sonic loswerden, und nimmt Burnbot aus dem Dschungel. ☀Trotz aller Bemühungen Tails 'verwaltet Burnbot um das Tornado-Flügel wieder Clip und er stürzt in einen gefrorenen See, jetzt nicht in der Lage, um das Flugzeug zu verlassen. Allerdings kommt Sonic ihm zu Hilfe und zieht ihn aus, kurz bevor der Tornado sinkt. Dann entschuldigt er sich, um Tails mit dem Geständnis zu ihm, dass er feuerte ihn, um ihn zu schützen. Eggman und Burnbot dann vor das Duo wieder, außer dieser Zeit der Roboter mit Feuerwaffen aufgerüstet, und verwendet sie, um das Eis zu brechen. Sonic ins Wasser fällt, und da er nicht schwimmen können, Tails ist gezwungen, Sonic ziehen. Sonic versucht, sich Tails, um auf eigene Faust zu entkommen, wenn die Wiedereinziehung zu schwierig zu sein, aber Tails hartnäckig weigert, und beide stürzen unter Wasser. Obwohl Sonic tritt zurück, sein Schicksal, verharrt Tails, und das Duo gelingt, nicht nur wieder auftauchen, sondern gehen in der Luft. Von dort Sonic landet einen harten Schlag auf Burnbot, wodurch es zu durch das Eis zu brechen und Waschbecken. Sonic und Tails dann fliegen zurück nach festem Boden, während Eggman zieht sich und versprach, mit einem besseren Roboter zurück. ☀Als die Sonne untergeht, Sonic und Tails in Einklang zu bringen und Sonic Re-Mitarbeiter Tails als sein Kumpel wegen seiner früheren Handlungen. Zurück zu Sonics Shack, fordert Amy einen Rückruf, wenn Knuckles vorbei und stellt fest, dass die Suche nach seiner eigenen Kumpel unterlegen. Bemerkte eine Gelegenheit, Amy Auditions für Knuckles an Ort und Stelle, um Funkenbildung sein Interesse. ☀Kontinuität Burnbot eingeführt wird. Tails hat immer noch die Tornado, die er und sein Team in Sonic Boom erfasst: Rise of Lyric / Sonic Boom: Zerbrochene Kristall. ☀Beteiligte Firmen Wenn Mike the Ox ist in der Leitung, um Sonics Shack gesehen, seine Kleidung, Hörner und Ohren alles grau gefärbt. ☀Productions Laut Bill Freiberger, frühe Entwürfe der Folge enthalten Sticks der Dachs. Da gab es so viel, dass benötigt wird, um in dieser Folge durchgeführt werden, wurde beschlossen, Stöcke aus ihm ganz recht zu entfernen als die Mühe, sich mit der Arbeit im darunter ihr. 2 ☀Trivia Diese Episode war das erste der Serie im Februar 2014 gezeigt zurück Filmmaterial. Wie bei der ersten Episode von Sonic X, zeigte diese Episode von Sonic Schwäche, er kann nicht schwimmen und wird von seinem engen Freund gerettet (In dieser Episode, rettete ihn Tails, während in Sonic X, wurde er von Christopher Thorndyke gespeichert.) Die vierte Wand wird viermal zusammen: Wenn Tails versucht, aus seinem fallenden Flugzeug ausgeworfen das erste Mal, die Hebel Pausen, wonach Tails blickt den Betrachter in Verwirrung. Wenn die Kamera nimmt eine Nahaufnahme von Eggman, kippt es sofort auf den Boden, Eggman konzentriert sich die Kamera zurück, um ihn mit der Bemerkung, "Lousy Überwachungskamera!" Wenn Knuckles versucht, Sonic Name zu "Knuckles Jr." zu ändern, sieht Sonic auf den Betrachter mit einem verärgert Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Wenn Sonic kündigt Schwänze, dass er "Vorruhestand", sagt Tails an den Betrachter, "Warte, was gerade passiert ist?" Wenn Eggman zeigt seine Antragsformular für die Sidekick Auditions, ist sein Bild, ähnlich einem seiner Freigabe Konzeptkunst. Die hoverboards Tails, Eggman und den anspruchsvollen Beaver Fahrt auf ähneln Extreme Gears von der Sonic Riders Serie. Sticks nicht in dieser Episode nicht vor, daher macht es die erste Episode, in der ein Hauptcharakter nicht angezeigt wird, als auch die erste Episode, wo Sticks nicht in angezeigt. Diese Episode in Großbritannien am 1. Juni 2015 ausgestrahlt wurde.